Documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,293, U.S. Publication No. 2007/0184345, and European Application No. EP2310502 describe examples of microbatteries.
Many types of microbatteries, used in self-contained fashion (for example, in the form of button cells) or directly implanted on printed circuits, are known. Certain microbatteries are rechargeable.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,076 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,316 describe methods and systems for managing Li-Ion batteries to increase their lifetime.